User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 103 - The Obsta-Kill Kourse
Episode 103: The Obsta-Kill Kourse Premise: The contestants go through a dangerous obstacle course. Alejandro tries telling everyone about Mal, and Courtney tries to clear her name regarding kissing Cameron. Fun Fact: Zoey is allergic to dog hair. Challenge Based On: Basic Straining Challenge: Race through obstacle course and be first to cross finish line (includes: Booby Trap Tires, ropes made of mysterious material, Snapping Bars, Duck and Cover, zip-lining). Winner(s): Zoey Exiled to Boney Island: Gwen Eliminated: Alejandro, because of everyone being convinced that he let Cameron fall. My Favorite Part: The tension between Alejandro and Mal. This was actually a pretty good episode. I really liked the tension between Alejandro and Mal. It's also about time we get an actual conflict between Mal and someone else! Duncan had the perfect opportunity to do so, but that went nowhere once he did some boom-booms. Even though Alejandro and Mal's tension was brief, it was pretty great to see them taunt each other and try to sabotage one another. Alejandro doesn't let an injured wrist get in the way of him coming for Mal. He also never gives up on getting people to the "gorgeous side", even though it backfires. I'm going to miss you Alejandro. <3 Evil Svetlana was pretty awesome and refreshing to see too. Scott was HILARIOUS in this episode. This season, his character has been a major turnaround. He went from a despicably unlikeable villain in Revenge of the Island to a great source of comic relief here. It's so comedic how he mistakes a wedge for a wedge of cheese! How quirky is that! He also eats dirt when he's upset! When do you see a guy like that? That's hilarious! It was pretty funny seeing him get electrocuted, bitten in the butt by a whole bunch of snapping turtles, getting stuck in a tire ("my foot is touching my face"!), and then getting stuck on the zip-line. Courtney was pretty funny too, like when she yells at Scott that they are back together, hits a pole in the tire part of the challenge, and accidentally reveals her secret to Gwen when she and Zoey are talking. And Chris describing Courtney and Scott as "Team Break-up Make-up" was actually pretty funny. It was good that she redeemed herself in the end though. The challenge was also pretty exciting too. Sure, it was another running from point A to point B challenge, but they mixed it up a bit and it worked pretty well. The only thing that I didn't like about this episode was Zoey. Okay, she cannot be this dumb. She saw Mal twist Alejandro's wrist, she saw Svetlana come out, and then Mal fight Alejandro for some reason. Also, she heard Alejandro call him "Mal". And in the end, she's all smiley and happy at Mike and thanks him for helping her win the challenge. She also says that she's going to keep a closer eye on him. YOU DON'T SAY! Can't see just piece two and two together and discover the truth! She's had so many people warning her this season. I also found Gwen's automatic exile to Boney Island to be a bit dumb. But regardless, the problems don't ruin this GOOD episode. Category:Blog posts